


Our offspring

by skarbitek



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec and Magnus being dads, Anxiety, Cute Dads, Cute parents, Evil, Gay Parents, M/M, Madzie - Freeform, Madzie being badass, Pain, Panic Attacks, Possessive Sebastian, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Worried Alec, Worried Magnus, madzie is complicated, worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarbitek/pseuds/skarbitek
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus finally live with their adopted daughter Madzie. Everything in their perfect life gets complicated when new evil emerges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTER UNIVERSE 
> 
>  
> 
> I practise my english writing skills writing fanfiction! Please leave some feedback!

 

''Do you think she is going to be okay?'' Alec paced around the kitchen. 

''I'm sure she will be fine. After all she is a warlock'' said Magnus however he didnt sound any calmer. Madzie emerged from the hallway wearing a uniform she has been given and a nice colorful wrap around the gills on her neck. She smiled. 

''Oh Madzie'' said Magnus coming closer to his daughter.

''Do you need anything? Something to eat?'' said Alec his voice full of panic, ''Maybe you dont feel up for it huh? Well you could stay home, I have a day off today-''

''Dad.'' Madzie spoke, her voice soothing ''I will be fine.''

''Oh we don't doubt that sweetpea, we are just worried'' Magnus walked towards his daughter and put his arms on her shoulders. Its been a long time since she started living with them. She grew quickly, and now there she was all ready to leave and discover the dangerous world on her own.''Tell me, what do you do if you feel unsafe?'' Madzie smiled and put her hand on the scarf. Her parents just smiled and after gathering their things and giving her another two, maybe three hugs they decided to leave the loft. 

Catarina Loss had taken on herself to open her little ''school for young and unexperienced warlocks''. She quit working at the hospital due to stress and decided to help children of her kind control their power at the same time having a shot at some kind of ''normal'' education. Magnus was incredibly happy about the result. He could send Madzie to be taught by one of his oldest friends, where she could meet other warlocks, possibly her age as well. Alec on the other hand was more sceptic about it, he was very protective over his daughter since she became his daughter precisely. So many things could go wrong with her being alone. Magnus didn't blame him though. He also couldn't stop thinking of the first few months with Madzie living in their house, crying every night woken by terrible nightmares and panic attacks striking every time they would leave for a walk. No wonder Magnus and Alec were emotional balls by the time they got the school. They went inside and got greeted by Catarina at the door. 

''Hello my dear Madzie'' she said smiling and hugging the girl softly. She had been to Magnus's loft many times since the little girl started living with them. 

''Hey Cat'' Madzie smiled ''Or should I call you Miss Loss from now on?''

''Only in class my dear'' Catarina kissed Magnus on the cheek and gave Alec brief hug. 

''It will be okay'' she whispered looking in their eyes. Magnus felt himself relax and he took Alec's hand in his. They waved Madzie goodbye as she went into the bigger room, made to be a classroom. The school was based in old building near a park in Brooklyn. It was huge enough to give them few spots to practise magic as well as usual class with desks and chairs to study literature and mathematics. The room was now half full of children, older and younger that for now were put in the same class. All of them had peculiar warlock marks, different skin colours, colorful eyes, horns or different animal-like growths. 

When Madzie sat down in one of the desks she started feeling anxious. She didnt want to worry her dads, she wanted to handle everything on her own, feel independent. She couldnt remember much from the time before her life in modern brooklyn loft, everything was a blur. Only the nightmares remained reminding her of the past she was so afraid of. Her nana, her old house. She remembered bits from it but not enough to miss it. She was so excited to learn about all of the things around other warlocks near her age.  It isnt that being home schooled by Magnus was a bad thing, she loved her papa's funny voice when he read her history books. It's just she knew that her dads needed to get their life back and she needed to learn how to deal with outside world on her own. Being already 14 it was about time for it. 

''Okay everyone, lets start with introducing ourselves'' Catarina started and Madzie took a deep breath and focused on her first day at school. 

 

Alec paced around the flat anxiously. 

''Alexander..''Magnus started but didnt know what to say. He was indeed as stressed as his boyfriend even though he didnt show it. 

''Can you call her Catarina?'' Alec stopped and looked at Magnus. 

''I already did my dear. It was 20 minutes ago. Everything is fine, I can't just call when she is teaching our daughter you know? 

'' _Our_ daughter'' Alec said smiling and sitting down next to his boyfriend. They sat like that on the couch, Magnus sipping on the red wine. When the time came to pick Madzie up, they were already there outside the school waiting impatiently. 

''Dad, Papa!'' Madzie run over to them as soon as the door opened and gave them big hugs. They held her together. 

''Are you okay? How was it, you have to tell us everything!'' said Alec brushing the hair of her eyes. 

''It was so awesome dad! I learned about how to calm down my senses and feel my power inside and then we..'' she trailed off talking about everything whilst walking down the road. Catarina waved them goodbye, busy with greeting all the other parents. As it appeared everything went alright at school. They didnt have to walk long, no portal was needed to get home from the school which made Magnus and Alec utterly happy. They spent the entire evening watching films and hugging on the couch. When Madzie fell asleep finally, exhausted by her exciting day Magnus took her to bed and tucked her in gently. He kissed her forehead and thought about how small she was. Even though 14 she was tiny. The gills on her neck moved as she breathed. Magnus left the room closing the door almost fully leaving only little light coming in, exactly the way she liked it. He went back to the living but after finding it empty he headed for master bedroom. Alec was laying on their bed, only in boxers and white t shirt. He smiled as Magnus entered and invited him to bed. They kissed softly until sleep took over. 

 

Madzie opened her eyes suddenly her body shaking. The dreams came again disturbing her peaceful sleep. She breathed in and out slowly trying to calm down. It was hard sometimes, to calm her nerves and her magic shaking inside her. Often when she dreamed the walls would shake and books would fall off the shelves. She walked out of her room onto the lit corridor and went to the kitchen. Grabbing glass of water she looked outside of the window to see New York skyline on the horizon. There was no way she was going back to sleep in her room. She moved slowly to the bedroom in the end of the main corridor which was her parents bedroom. They slept peacefully Alec's body twisted in the sheets and Magnus's hands on him. She used to sleep between them at first, when she discovered that they were the only people that made her feel safe but now she hesitated. They looked tired, they were worried. She couldn't be the one to wake them up once again, she wasn't a child anymore. With a sight she turned back and laid herself down in the living room on the couch. Sleep came finally taking her back into the world of darkness. 

 

When Magnus opened his eyes he saw Alec sitting up looking at him without a smile. 

''I do appreciate your interest in me, but is everything alright Alexander?'' he said his voice as rough as a sand paper. 

''I love you'' was only thing Alec said kissing him slowly. They jumped out of bed to take a shower together enjoying every moment. When they got to kitchen that was connected to the living room they saw Madzie laying on the couch. Her face was full of concern and at the sound of someone moving around she gasped loudly and opened her eyes. 

''Hey, hey, hey its okay sweetheart it's only us'' Magnus came over to her and hugged her. 

''You could have come wake us up if you had nightmares again'' Alec also came over to her and have her a tight hug. 

''It's alright guys, don't worry'' her voice was sad but she smiled quickly before they could worry. 

''Im so excited for school today!''

''Ahh this again..''Alec laughed and Magnus got up to make some breakfast. Before they could finish eating Alec already got two calls from Izzy asking to come and help at the Institute. He wasn't happy to leave already, without walking Madzie to school but Magnus assured he could take care of it himself. They kissed him goodbye and the shadowhunter left. 

Magnus took Madzie to school making sure everything was alright there and went back to the loft, happy to take on new client. He didnt have time for clients for long time and doing some magic would make him feel good again. 

It was around noon, he was working on a potion, humming happily to himself when the phone rang. He answered with happy ''Hello there my dear blue friend'' after knowing it was Catarina that called. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her tight voice. 

''Magnus'' she said. 

''What's wrong Catarina, is Madzie okay?'' he felt his stomach clench. 

''She is okay Magnus..its just..you should come here and pick her up. Its enough of school for her today.'' she said but Magnus was already making a portal to the school. Even though it was 20 minutes walk  he decided to be there as soon as he possibly could. When he appeared in the corridor he saw warlocks, running around probably on their break. Catarina came out of wooden door in the end of corridor. 

''Magnus'' she said walking up to him quickly. 

''Is she okay? Is she in there?'' his voice was tight as he rushed through her but she grabbed his arm and lowered her voice. 

''She is okay, just shaken Magnus. We learned about warlock marks today and the children didnt really act so well about her mark...'' she started and Magnus felt power within himself rise. He needed to stay calm though, kids could be cruel but they were still kids. Brutally killing them without hearing whole story would most certainly be a mistake. She continued with her hand on his arm. ''They laughed at her, plus some of them knew of her past with Valentine...it wasnt pleasant.'' Magnus nodded and with a deep breath entered the room. Madzie sat at the window. The room was small, with wooden desk and shelves full of books. Catarina made it her office as Magnus guessed. Madzie lifted her eyes and looked directly at him. They were red, she had been crying for quite some time now. Something broke inside him. Slowly he walked over to her and pressed her head to his chest just where the heart is. She put her arms around him and sobbed quietly breathing in familiar scent of magic and tequila. After a while he kneeled on one knee and looked at her checking her over. 

''Let's go home sweetpea'' he whispered making sure the scarf on her neck covered sensitive gills. She smiled faintly and took his hand. They didnt say anything more to Catarina and walked through the portal. 

 

Alec was excited to hear about Madzie's second day when he got home. His mood fell as soon as he walked into the living room and saw Magnus sitting on the couch, alone. Like usually there was a drink in his hand and he was thinking deeply. 

''Hey'' Alec said not hiding his concern.''Where is Madzie?'' 

''She is sleeping in her room'' Magnus said and turned his eyes to Alec. There was pain in them. 

''What happened?'' Alec could feel the tension. He sat down in front of his boyfriend and waited for him to speak. As soon as Magnus started, Alec got up and walked to the alcohol unit pouring himself some wine. He felt his stomach clench when he heard what happened to his little girl. No one was allowed to hurt her. No one. 

''Alec...''Magnus said after a while. 

''She is not going back'' Alec's answer was sharp. He knew what was on his boyfriend's mind. 

''Alexander, you know she has to go back. We cant keep her home forever with only us for a company..''he trailed off. There was nothing he could say that would make himself and Alec feel better. 

 

Madzie lay down on her bed breathing. She was mad, furious. She tried to calm down her nerves but magic was getting out of her control and all of the surroundings were shaking dangerously. She was only hoping her dads didnt hear it. She heard Alec get home but she didnt want to talk to him. She didnt want to talk to anyone to be precise. It was her fault, she was so weak. She let the others see her weakness and lost control. Now the chance to be normal or as normal as you can be in a school full of warlocks, was lost. She breathed in again feeling the anger take over. Book fell off the shelve than another. _No, no, calm._  Trying to calm down she walked around. She grabbed a glass of water resting next to her bed but before she could even drink the glass broke in her hand from the magic around. She hissed in pain as blood spilled down her palm and dripped on the floor staining the wood. This calmed her down, the pain. She breathed happily gaining control over her magic again. Sadly the sound was loud enough to draw attention. Someone knocked on the door seconds after she sat down. The door opened and she saw Alec peer in.

''Madzie, we heard a bang and, oh! You are hurt sweetheart'' he walked to her swiftly and  opened her palm to see the cuts. 

''Its okay, dad'' she said and took the hand away. She always let them take care of her so Alec looked at her cautiously and she followed with explanation. ''A glass broke but it helped me calm down. It's okay now'' Alec didn't have any of it. He put his arm around her and led her out of the room without any words. 

''Oh dear'' Magnus said seeing Madzie and Alec approach him. He didn't say anything else as he grabbed her palm softly and healed it, blue flames whirling around. He then kissed it and smiled.

''There, all better'' Madzie rolled her eyes and got out of his grip. She knew they were concerned but she needed them to stop. She needed to deal with it on her own and they only made her feel like a child. 

She left them staring at each other with concern.  

 

 

The next few days were hard for Alec and Magnus as well as Madzie. She went to Catarina's school every single day without a complaint, but she wasnt happy. Other warlocks did not accept her for what she was. No one liked her and Catarina's heart was aching since she has known Madzie since she was first adopted by Magnus and Alec. She was a talented girl, very closed and very focused. She was so smart and learned so quickly it was almost terrifying. After three weeks she had already remembered most of the material from art to mathematics and Catarina had to find new ways to keep her interested. She did not speak to other children, only speaking when spoken to. Her enthusiasm had fled comepletely. That was until one particulary rainy monday that everything changed. The power went of leaving the classroom mostly in darkness with dim afternoon light coming in from outside through small windows. Catarina assured that it was normal and no one was coming to attack them as she lit candles around the room, blue and green sparkles coming from her fingers. Madzie felt her stomach clench. Sitting in half darkness with only candle light made her think of the time she usually liked to forget. The time with Valentine and her nana. The time of frightening changes. She tried to ignore the feeling of panic raising. _Im too old for this, I'm too old for this, I'm too old.._ Breathing in and out she stood up suddenly. 

''I have to..'' her voice stopped working. Without any other word she run from the classroom outside onto the rain. It felt warm, warm summer rain. She exhaled and looked up at the sky letting the drops fall on her face. The scarf that was tighly placed around her neck fell open from the sudden movement and she felt happy, letting her gills breath. It was not comfortable with the gills always hidden. Sometimes it gave her a rush but Magnus always remembered to create a cream that helped with that. She had to be careful without her scarf around Alec because even though harmless for other warlocks, it could be a danger to humans or shadowhunters if she wasn't careful. 

''Madzie...are you alright?'' Catarina was just behind her. Her voice full of concern. Madzie did not trust her own voice. She turned around to face Catarina. ''Im fine'' she forced a smile. There was no reason to concern Catarina, she would surely tell her dads what happened anyway. With that she headed inside and back into the darkened class. Panic attacks were most embarrassing things that still happened to her even if everyone had explained that it isnt something to be ashamed of. She was proud that she could fight it now, more proud than ever. 

 

''Madzie!'' Clary and Jace came to school to pick her up this afternoon. She was shocked however happy to see her auntie and uncle. She haven't been able to see them for weeks as they had been away to Idris. They gave her quick hugs. With a smile she left the school as all other warlocks watched them leave. Everyone was aware of the two shadowhunters that came to pick her up. Everyone knew them. They were heroes. They went down the streets heading to Magnus's loft, Madzie talking about what she had learned and Clary and Jace listening intently. When they entered the loft they found it empty. 

''Where is papa or dad?'' Madzie asked concerned. She always worried when she didnt know where her dads went. 

''Dont worry, Alec is helping Izzy and Magnus went to help a client. That is why we are here! ''Jace smiled and headed to the kitchen. He came back to the hall seconds after. ''Anyone cares for a pizza?'' 

When the evening came and neither Alec nor Magnus have returned home not only Madzie was worried but Clary and Jace also anxiously paced around the living room. 

''They should be here already..'' Jace said. 

''I'm sure its okay, _Jace''_ Clary's voice was intensified on his name as she moved her head towards Madzie who was sitting on the chair with a view over the hallway. In front of her was open book and a notebook, she was trying so hard to focus on her homework. They could hear her uneven breaths. The phone ringing was so sudden all three of them jumped. 

''JACE" Isabelle's voice was tight on the other side of the line which made Jace's stomach fall. 

''What is it Izzy?'' he tried to sound calm but noth Clary and Madzie walked up closer to him studying his expression. 

''It's ..Alec. He has been kidnapped''. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The whole way to the Institute has been incredibly long for Madzie. She usually travelled there by a portal. Clary sat next to her, silent the entire way whilst Jace tried to make a small talk with cab driver. Upon getting to Institute Madzie discovered that her papa was not there either. 

''Where is papa?'' she said trying to stop her voice from trembling. 

''He....where _IS_ Magnus actually?'' Isabelle has been pale and silent since the three of them even set their foot in the Institute. 

''I have called him a milion times.'' Jace murmured reading something of a big screen in front of them. They have been trying to trace Alec, Jace using his parabatai bond. 

''Tell us again, how did it happen?'' Clary said again, her voice tense. Isabelle let out a long sigh and put her head in her palms. She then started speaking, the story she had told them for hours already. 

''We were on a mission, finding old hideout of Valentine's followers.'' she stopped for a minute, looking up from her hands. ''We walked through the corridors of an old building in Brooklyn, nothing special but then..well we split up. After that I couldn't find Alec. I called him many times but then I found his phone shattered on the floor in one of the rooms. The window was open'' her voice turned to whisper in the end and Madzie almost thought she was going to see her aunt cry for the very first time. She herself was crying a lot, tears pouring silently down her cheeks. She promised herself she wouldnt but since the war with Valentine there hasnt been time when both dads left her for so long. 

''Damn it'' Jace swore hissing sitting himself down suddenly. ''I can't track him through our parabatai bond. Unless I try the way he did once-'' 

''NO.'' Clary stared at him angrily. ''If you remember Alec almost died when he tried that before. WIthout Magnus being here we can't be sure of anything.''

Madzie put her knees up and hugged herself. No one seemed to look at her or see her and she has never felt this alone. Without two people she loved the most in the world who was she? 

 

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a scream. Madzie opened her eyes and he realised she had fallen asleep with her head in her knees, still bent uncomfortably on the chair. She sat up looking around. All the shadowhunters have been moving quickly around, scanning the room. She saw Isabelle running out to a corridor and followed her unnoticed by others. She lost the sight of her auntie as soon as she found herself in the corridor. She ran forward without destination but following silent sobbing barely audible. 

She finally found the source. It was coming room that she knew used to be her dad's when he still lived in the Institute. Taking a deep breath she gathered all the courage and opened the door. 

There was a man standing there with evil grin on his face. He had his arms around a woman, pretty young with white hair. She was one of the shadowhunters station at the institute, Madzie remembered seeing her. 

The woman was bleeding from her nose, she must have been hit. Her whimpering was muffled by the man's hand firmly pressed against her lips. 

''Hello Madzie'' the man said unmoving. Madzie stood still but at the sound of his voice she instinctively reached for the scarf on her neck. Just as papa taught her, _take off if you are in danger and it will be enough for any human opponent to faint at least._

''Not so fast my dear or she will day'' his voice was hoarse as he held tighter and the woman tried to set free. 

''Come with me Madzie and I will let her go'' he smiled again and waited for her to understand the meaning of his words. She held her breath. All her muscles were tight and she felt panic attack coming. She couldnt let the shadowhunter woman die just like that though. It was a real threat this time, worst than any bully at school. Slowly she whispered ''Okay''. 

The man smiled wider and pushed the woman onto the wall harshly. She hit it hard and lost consciousness, her body falling limp on the floor. Madzie didnt move. Her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her. He approached her and before she could even make a sound he launched himself on her with incredible force. She felt something hard hitting the right side of her head and everything went black. 

 

Her head was throbbing with pain even before she opened her eyes. She sat up and scanned the room around her. It was a normal looking room. There was a window, lights from the outside giving little light for her to be able to see everything clearly. She was laid on a bed and there was a simple wardrobe in front of her. She fought the dizziness as she got to her feet and creeped out to the hallway. She walked into something that looked much like a communal area. 

''There you are'' someone said. She turned to see the man from before, sitting calmly on the couch. She gasped. Next to him, on the floor under the window there was a body. She recognised it straight away. 

''Dad'' she whispered. 

''Oh yes, I have your dad. He is fine, don't you worry. Alec Lightwood is a hard nut''. he laughed to himself and walked over to Alec. He shaked him and Alec awoke and turned around. His wrists were bound behind his back.

''Madzie?'' his voice was weak. ''Why would you bring her here?!'' 

''Oh, I want to make a deal with her.'' the man got up and looked at Madzie his expression more serious now. 

''I won't hurt your dad...IF you promise to come without a fight. There is someone that would really like to be your friend you know?'' he came closer to Madzie and bent down so that his face was only little bit away from hers. She felt an urge to strip of her scarf, she didnt want to risk hurting dad. She started shaking, looking in his dark eyes. Something about him reminded her of Valentine. This blunt look, this evil grin. She felt herself tighten and colorful sparks started coming from her palms. It was getting harder to breathe now, it was all happening too quickly. One moment he was in front of her, other he had ahold of her wrist. The magic in her wasnt strong enough so she struggled against him trying to pull away. She heard Alec shouting and then everything went really bright. Around them the room was illuminated with light, Madzie closed her eyes and finally pulled away from the man. He was also startled so they both put their hands to their eyes trying to find their way around. Madzie fell backwards her back hitting the wall and she slid down slowly hiding in her own knees. A second after the brightness around them fell. She saw the man laying on the floor in front of her. 

''OH Madzie!'' familiar voice exclaimed. Her eyes opened wider as she saw Magnus standing a few meters from her. He was scanning the room and he looked at Alec. Before he even had a time to gasp the man that seconds before was still laying on the floor, grabbed Madzie's wrist and yanked her upwards with him. He was impossibly fast and strong. Madzie felt him put something sharp to her throat. It stung her gills even through the fabric. 

''MADZIE'' Magnus looked terrified. She had never before seen him like that. 

''Calm now, warlock'' the man spoke from behind her. ''I only wanted the girl''. His voice was tense, he was visibly stressed. 

''Let me go'' Madzie spoke finally. 

''Oh it speaks!'' the man laughed and pressed the blade tighter on her throat. She hissed in pain as it cut into sensitive gills. Magnus rushed forward and suddenly Madzie was pushed backward alongside with the man. He dropped the blade, which she recognised as seraph blade. _Shadowhunter weapon. Why would shadowhunter want to attack his own?_  She rushed forward free of his grasp, falling to her knees. Next to her Magnus stepped forward. His expression now showed true anger. He pushed orange flames and the man flew backwards again hitting the wall. His eyes lolled and he fell to the floor loosing consciousness.  Madzie felt herself breath heavily, Magnus was truly the scary warlock that all children in her school talked about. His expression softened when he run to her taking her into a big hug. She leaned in. After a moment he moved away. ''Let's check on dad okay?'' 

 

It was a few hours before they finally got home. Alec was okay, a little beaten up, nothing that Magnus and i _ratze_ couldnt take care of. The Clave took care of the man and everyone was so relived to see Alec being okay. Magnus was furious with himself for not picking up the phone and at everyone at the Institute for not watching Madzie close enough. 

''Are you okay?'' Magnus asked Madzie when three of them finally sat down in the kitchen of their Brooklyn loft.  

''My neck hurts'' Madzie admitted slowly glancing at her dads. 

''Why didnt you let us know!'' Alec looked outraged. ''It has been hurting all this time?" You could have said-'' 

''I was worried about you dad'' she whispered. Magnus rushed to her side and slowly opened the scarf. It had dried blood on it. Thankfully the gills were only slightly damaged. It took almost no power for Magnus to heal it. 

He then pulled Madzie into a tight hug and Alec joined them. They stayed like that for long, wishing they would never be separated again.  

 

 


End file.
